Z kronik trójki graczy
by Satina Yelisha Craven
Summary: Myśli głównych bohaterów w trzech różnych okresach czasu. Trochę sentymentalnie...


_10 lat wcześniej..._

 **76.**  
 **w _ata no hara_ _Gdy wprowadzam  
_ _k_ _ogiidete mireba_ _łódź mą w bezkresne morze,  
_ _h_ _isakata no_ _tam z chmur siedliskiem  
_ _k_ _umoi ni ma_ _ga u_ _stapiają się w oddali  
_ _o_ _kitsu shiranami_ _fal piękne białe grzywy..._**

* * *

 _Chiyaya_

 _Taichi jak zwykle mi dokucza i dziś nazwał mnie małpą!_ _M_ _ógłby najlepiej zniknąć, bo mnie wkurza, jednak mimo wszystko jest_ _też_ _moim przyjacielem i mam mnóstwo żołnierzyków w pokoju. Niedawno przyszedł cichy chłopak do naszej klasy,_ _który_ _wydaje się być taaaaaki samotny i nikt go nie lubi. Wszyscy się z niego śmieją, nie wiem dlaczego. Przecież jest wspaniały! Jest najlepszy w karucie i mówi, że zostanie Meijinem, a ja mogę zostać Queen. Karuta jest taka_ _niesamowita,_ _jeśli jesteś najlepszy w Japonii, jesteś najlepszy na całym swiecie! Przepraszam siostrzyczko Chitose, ale moim marzeniem nie będzie, aby siostrzyczka była najlepszą modelką n_ _a_ _św_ _i_ _ecie. Teraz mam własne marzenie. Chcę zostać karuta Queen_ _i_ _móc grać razem z Watayą-kun i Taichim!  
_

 _Arata_

 _Dzieciaki z Tok_ _i_ _o są tacy dziwni. To niemożliwe, aby mieli tyle pieniędzy i nie szan_ _owali_ _swoich rzeczy._ _Ś_ _mieją, że chodzę w jednych spodniach przez tydzień, bądź, że nic nie mówię. Po co mam mówić, skoro nie ma takiej potrzeby? I co jest_ _złego_ _w noszeniu_ _tych samych_ _spodni przez tydzień, przecież nie są brudne. Na szczęście mam karut_ _ę_ _. Dziadek mnie uczył, że jak będę ćwiczył 500 zamachów dziennie, to w przyszłości zosta_ _nę_ _Meijinem. Chciałbym być Meijinem i móc grać jak dziadek. Ostatnio zaczepia mnie dziewczyna z klasy Ayase-san. Jest taka nieostrożna i rozstrzepana. Powiedziała mi, że w naszej szkole są co roku zawody z karuty i od tej pory gramy razem w karut_ _ę_ _. Mashima-kun jest wyraźnie zazdrosny o czas jaki spędzam z Ayase-san. Przecież jej cały czas dokucza, więc nie rozumiem czemu się o to złości. Jest tchórzem skoro nie może się przyznać do tego i tylko ciągle kombinuje, ale zaczął grać razem z nami w domu kultury. Ayase-san i Mashima-kun stali się moimi przyjaciółmi. Fajnie jest mieć przyjaciół, z którymi można grać. Chc_ _ę_ _zagrać pojedynek o tytuł Meijina z Taichim, a Chihaya-chan będzie Queen. Chciałbym, aby dziadek był ze mnie dumny!  
_

 _Taichi_

 _Muszę być najlepszy! Mama będzie wtedy ze mnie zadowolona i będzie się uśmiechać! Zawsze jest zawiedziona, gdy nie jestem najlepszy. Chciałaby, abym został kimś wielkim, dlatego musze się postarać!_ _Koledzy w klasie... wszyscy mnie lubią. Nareszcie!_ _Z_ _awsze dostaję najwięcej kasy_ _ze wszystkich i mam wszystko_ _!_ _Jestem w_ _końcu jestem najlepszy!_ _Tylko ten nowy typ Arata mnie wkurza. Biedny w dodatku nic się nie odzywa i nie reaguje. W dodatku Chihaya spędza z nim coraz więcej czasu, co mnie denerwuje jeszcze bardziej! Ona ma spędzać czas ze mną, a nie z nim! Zacząłem grać z nimi w karute. Chociaż wiem, że i tak nie pokonam Araty to i tak będę się starał póki mogę. Przecież muszę być najlepszy!_

* * *

 __

 _Obecnie..._

 **17.**  
 **chihayaburu I we wszechmocnych**  
 **kamiyo mo kikazu bóstw erze nie słyszano,**  
 **Tatsutagawa aby jesienią**  
 **kara kurenai ni chiński szkarłat zabarwił**  
 **mizu kuguru to wa wody rzeki Tatsuty.**

* * *

 __

 _Chihaya_

 _Udało mi się zdobyć rangę A! To niesamowite, że z Taichim trafiliśmy do tego samego liceum i mamy własny klub karuty! Razem z nami są Kana-chan, Nikuman-kun, Ławek-_ _kun,_ _Sumire-chan i Tsukuba-kun! Wygraliśmy już pierwsze mistrzostwa. Arata, ciekawe czy dalej chcesz z nami grać. Nie odpisujesz na moje maile, tak bardzo chciałabym usłyszeć twój głos._ _Wiedzieć_ _, że dalej walczysz, i że wkrótce się zobaczymy. Wierzę, że jeśli wszyscy będziemy się piąć coraz wyżej po szczeblach to wkrótce znów zagramy wszyscy razem, dlatego najważniejsze jest, aby Taichi jak najszybciej zdobył rangę A. Wtedy to będzie oznaczać, że on również stanie się moim rywalem!  
_

 _Arata_

 _Z rodzicami wróciliśmy do rodzinnego Fukui zaraz po pierwszym moim wspólnym turnieju z Taichim i Chihayą. Od dwóch lat dziadek nie żyje. Był to dzień w którym zyskałem rangę A. Gdy wróciłem do domu i dowiedziałem się o jego śmierci to porzuciłem karutę. Myślałem nawet, że na zawsze, ale usłyszawszy o tym Chihaya, przybyła razem z Taichim do mnie. Spotkanie ich i dostrzerzenie determinacji Chihayi przypomniało mi, że karuta jest całym moim życiem i nie mogę zawieść dziadka, ani Shinobu-chan. Razem z Shinobu-chan obiecaliśmy sobie, że spotkamy się na turnieju i zagramy przeciwko sobie. Oboje czujemy, że jesteśmy dla siebie godnymi przeciwnikami. Karuta Queen – Wakamiya Shinobu nie uważa nikogo innego za rywala prócz mnie. Nikt inny nie jest w stanie_ _jej_ _pokonać przez co jest samotna. Muszę o nią dbać. Taichi, Chihaya, wasza determinacja przekonała mnie do powrotu. Następnym razem spotk_ _a_ _my się na turnieju.  
_

 __

 _Taichi_

 _Razem z Chihayą uczęszczamy do Liceum Mizusawa. Myślałem, że już daruje sobie karutę, ale jednak dałem się przekonać i zostałem przewodniczącym klubu karuty, a Chihaya została naszym kapitanem. Utknąłem w randze B. Dwa razy przegrałem finały. Czyżby to nie było rzeczywiście dla mnie? Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry?_ _Czy k_ _iedykolwiek będę? Arata, z jednej strony chcę go spotkać, z drugiej strony wolałbym go już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Chihaya ciągle o nim mówi. Chciałbym, aby skupiła się na mnie. Nie dziwi_ _ę_ _się, że naz_ _y_ _wają ją głupią pięknością. Nic o niej nie wiedzą, a ona ma obsesj_ _ę_ _na punkcie_ _karuty. Przecież nie ma pojęcia o tym, że ciągle odganiam tych głupich napaleńców od niej. Wystarczy tylko jedno wspomnienie o Aracie i ta od razu odpływa. Dlaczego każdy kręcący się wokół niej mnie irytuje? No tak, wygląda na to, że jestem w niej beznadziejnie zakochany...  
_

* * *

 __

 _2 lata później..._

 **16.**  
 **Tachiwakare Wyruszam, lecz gdy**  
 **Inaba no yama no usłyszę, że czekasz jak**  
 **mine ni ouru czekają stare**  
 **matsu to shi kikaba sosny z góry Inaba**  
 **ima kaerikomu powrócę tu natychmiast!  
**

* * *

 _Chihaya_

 _Skończyliśmy liceum i postanowiłam, że pójdę na studia, aby zostać nauczycielką w szkole średniej i trenerką karuty, żeby więcej osób mogło w nią grać. Czasami również dzięki znajomościom siostrzyczki Chitose dorabiam jako modelka. Suo Meijin niekiedy zaprasza mnie do siebie abyśmy razem pograli, lecz nie mam z nim szans. Taichi w końcu zdobył rangę A! Teraz jest moim rywalem, jednak cały czas się boję, że przestanie grać w karutę. Odszedł ze szkolnego kluby karuty już na początku 3 roku, w domu karuty Shiranami też się prawie wcale nie pojawia, tylko widujemy się czasem na zawodach, lecz nie rozmawiamy ze sobą za wiele. Na ostatnich zawodach licealnych w 2 klasie Arata wyznał mi przy wszystkich, że jest we mnie zakochany, oraz zamierza studiować w Tokio. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu będziemy mogli znów zagrać razem. Taichiego nie było jak Arata wyznawał mi swoje uczucia, powiedziałam mu tylko, że przyjeżdża studiować do Tokio. Czemu nie dostrzegłam tego wcześniej, że on cały czas był przy mnie? Czemu w tym momencie, gdy gram z nim w finale rangi A tak ciężko mi go pokonać? Czy on zawsze był taki silny? Czemu tego nie zauważyłam wcześniej? Czemu tak bardzo się oddaliśmy od siebie? Dlaczego cały czas tylko myślałam o Aracie i Wakamiyi Shinobu? Czemu tak bardzo się boje, że go strace? Przecież Taichi musi być cały czas tym samym Taichim!_

Arata

Na ostatnich zawodach postanowiłem wyznać swoje uczucia Chihayi. Pokłóciłem się z Taichim na zawodach w liceum. Gdy zapytałem go czy spotykają się razem z Chihayą zaprzeczył, co mnie zdziwiło, gdyż ja odszedłem, a on był z nią cały czas i myślałem, że zatrzymał ją tylko dla siebie jak to upierał się w szkole podstawowej. Pamiętam, że odpowiedziałem mu z uśmiechem zwycięzcy, że to oznacza, iż nie należy ona do nikogo na co się wściekł i odszedł bez słowa. Szczerze mówiąc od tamtego czasu zacząłem zwracać większą uwagę na Shinobu-chan. Wydaje mi się jakby tonęła, a jej duma Queen nie pozwalała dalej się rozwijać i wpadała w coraz większy dół, z którego tylko ja jestem w stanie ją wyciągnąć. Ostatnio na zawodach bez problemu ją pokonałem. Jeśli tak dalej będzie to straci tytuł Karuta Queen. Shinobu-chan, co się z Tobą dzieje? Przecież wiem, że stać Cię na więcej. Teraz aktualnie oglądam finał rangi A pomiędzy Chihayą a Taichim i nie rozumiem czemu jestem podirytowany. Przecież to ja powinienen być teraz na miejscu Taichiego i grać w finale przeciwko Chihayi. Takie było nasze marzenie, więc co ja tu robie?Byłem tak blisko ostatnio do pojedynkowania się z Meijinem, a przegrałem z Haradą-sensei. To już nigdy się nie powtórzy! Następnym razem ja zostanę Meijinem, a Wakamiya Shinobu u mojego boku będzie królową!

Taichi

Dalej. Dalej. Dalej. Teraz. Teraz. Teraz. W końcu dostałem się do rangi A. Nie rozumiem, co ja tak długo tam robiłem? Jestem teraz w trakcie pojedynku z Chihayą. Zamierzam ją pokonać, może w końcu wtedy na mnie spojrzy. Na trzecim rok zgodnie z wolą matki opuściłem szkolny klub karuty, żeby skupić się na nauce i obecnie studiuje medycyne na Tounan. Nie potrafię jednak rozstać się z karutą dopóki nie pokonam Araty i okłamuje czasami matkę, że wychodzę się uczyć, a biorę udział w turniejach. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby w taki sposób bez żadnego wysiłku Arata zabrał dla siebie Chihayę. Czuje jak Suo Meijin zabija mnie właśnie wzrokiem. Na naszych ostatnich wspólnych zawodach w liceum zainteresował się Chihayą i zapragnął ją mieć dla siebie u swojego boku, jednak mu mu na to nie pozwoliłem mówiąc mu, że jestem jej chłopakiem. Od tamtego czasu nienawidzi mnie i uważa za rywala o serce Chihayi. Postanowiłem, że to ostatni rok, który poświęcam karucie. Dam z siebie wszystko, czuję że nawet jestem w stanie pokonać Aratę i stać się Meijinem. Jeśli teraz nie osiągnę wsyzstkiego to nie osiągnę tego nigdy...

* * *

Stare opowiadanie, które można znaleźć na moim blogu...


End file.
